Asaltacunas
by Dual Couple
Summary: Una cita inesperada que pone a prueba el corazón de la dragon slayer y el joven mago de fuego ¿Qué deparará el futuro para estos dos magos inexpertos en el amor? Rowen en muchas tomas Se volvera un long fic.
1. Tutoriales

**_Disclaimer: Este anime no me pertenece es idea original de Hiro Mashima y yo solo uso sus personajes para diversión sin fines de lucro._**

**_Asaltacunas._**

**_Capítulo 1.- Tutoriales_**

Romeo miró una vez más hacia donde se encontraba Wendy. Había esperado mucho tiempo tratando de hablar con ella a solas, pero la joven dragon slayer era más popular de lo que podía esperar. Niños y adultos pasaban y la saludaban, y en ocasiones ella misma se detenía a hablar con ellos, o para curar el raspón de un niño en el piso. Así era Wendy, un dechado de virtud y simpatía.

– Romeo–san… –dijo una voz detrás de él, y el chico casi gritó del susto, pero quien le había hablado lo sujetó y le tapó la boca.

– ¡No grites, o nos verán! –Romeo reconoció que la chica que lo había asustado era Juvia. Ahora comprendía todo, pues Gray se había detenido un momento para saludar a Wendy.

–Juvia–san…–

–Y bien, ¿quieres tener a Wendy para ti solo? –Romeo se sonrojo

–Oye, yo sólo…–

Juvia le tapó la boca una vez más –Tengo un plan–

Dicho esto, le lanzó un fuerte chorro de agua que lo lanzó por los aires hasta estrellarse con Wendy.

– ¡Kyaaaa! –Wendy rodó junto con Romeo hasta frenar.

"Juvia está loca" pensó para sus adentros Romeo. Eso había sido muy peligroso. Era una suerte que hubiera podido abrazar a Wendy protegiéndola en la caída. Un momento, ¡l a había abrazado! El calor fue subiendo a través de sus mejillas, tal vez, después de todo, no se enojaría con Juvia.

– ¿Estás bien, Wendy? ¡Ay! –Romeo se incorporó pero su muñeca tronó de una forma muy rara– creo que me torcí…–

– ¡Cuánto lo siento! –Respondió Wendy – Déjame arreglarlo…–

– Esos niños…– Gray se preocupó al verlos caer, pero ahora se veían tan lindos ayudándose a levantarse que no se interesó más por ellos. Luego observó la causa de que Romeo hubiera chocado así.

– ¿Agua?–

Juvia se agachó rápidamente. No quería tener que admitir a Gray que estaba usando esos trucos tan sucios para reclamar su atención. En vez de salir de entre los arbustos, se escondió más adentro, dejando un rastro de agua que el mago de hielo fue siguiendo.

– ¿Ya está mejor? –Preguntó Wendy, solícita.

Romeo estaba acostado en el duro piso, empapado, con la mano torcida y probablemente una rama se le estaba enterrando en los riñones, sin olvidar que Wendy estaba tan preocupada por su mano que inconscientemente le estaba dejando sin respiración (estaba aplastando sus pulmones con la rodilla).

–Creo que morí y estoy en el paraíso… –respondió Romeo, semiconsciente.

– ¿Qué?–

– N–nada, Wendy –Romeo movió la muñeca y ya no tronó –Caray, sí que eres buena con esos hechizos curativos, ¡gracias!

– No fue nada –respondió Wendy, halagada– Me encanta hacer cosas por los demás, ¿sabes? Si algún día necesitas algo, ¡sólo pídelo!

Romeo se quedó helado. Respiró hondo e hizo una gran inclinación.

– Wendy–san, ¡ten una cita conmigo, por favor!

– ¿U–una… cita?

El color rojo subió por su cara a una velocidad impresionante. Su cara podría camuflajearse con el cabello de Erza.

– Eto… yo… –se sentía extremadamente confundida, y Romeo no ayudaba pues él tampoco había esperado que esas palabras salieran tan rápido de su boca.

– ¡L–lo siento! ¡W-wendy-san, no quiero que creas que soy un pervertido o algo!

– ¡N– no, yo pienso eso, pero…! ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Empezó a salir humo por las orejas de Wendy hasta que se desvaneció.

– ¡Wendy! ¡Aguanta!–

El joven mago se las arregló para cargarla en sus hombros para llevarla al gremio. Eso era muy difícil ya que la chica pasaba casi lo mismo que él y el gremio estaba lejos y de subida.

– Vamos, ¡no te caigas!–

Pero Wendy no reaccionaba y poco a poco se iba resbalando. Lo peor es que su ropa también se iba desacomodando y Romeo no sabía qué hacer. Hasta que vio a…

– ¡Happy! ¡Ayúdame por favor!–

– ¡Aye! –Happy se lanzó en picada y empezó a llevársela volando. El aire fresco de las alturas ayudó a respirar a Wendy la cual se recuperó rápidamente y empezó a despertar.

–No esperaba que pesara tanto –dijo Happy – y eso que ni siquiera tiene bubis como Lucy–

– ¡Nani! –Gritó Wendy, ofendida– Me dijiste plana…–

– ¡Hey! –Dijo Romeo desde abajo– ¡No seas tan maleducado con Wendy!–

– ¡Ay, no, Romeo me oyó! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Happy, llévame rápido a Fairy Hills!–

Wendy se empezó a convertir en un puntito diminuto en el cielo

– ¡No te vayas! –Romeo empezó a correr tras el puntito– ¡Ni siquiera me dijiste si aceptabas o no!–

– ¡Esta bieeeeeen! – Dijo Wendy, aunque su voz casi no se escuchaba – ¡Nos vemos a las ochoooooooooooo!–

* * *

La pequeña dragon slayer llevaba un par de horas dando vueltas entre los dormitorios de las chicas sin saber muy bien que hacer. Nunca había tenido una cita, y no sabía a quién preguntarle.

–Erza–san, ¿podrías darme un consejo?–

La pelirroja se encontraba puliendo un par armaduras, y respondió sin levantar la cabeza.

–Nunca le des la espalda al enemigo, ése sí es un buen consejo–

–Pero… yo me refería a… ¿Qué es lo que debe hacer una chica en una cita?–

Pronto se dio cuenta que no debió decir eso. Erza se detuvo de su trabajo y una mirada rara se apoderó de ella. En un instante utilizó su magia de recambio e invocó una rara armadura rosa con alas emplumadas y un escote que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Tomó su espada de filo de rubí (y empuñadura en forma de corazón, así como el escudo) y apuntó directamente a la peliazul.

–Sexo… ¡nunca en la primera cita! –luego bajo la espada y se quedó pensativa– Por otro lado, ¡Hay muchas clases de besos! De picorete, esquimal, francés… Hay que llevar comida ¡Es mejor si se hace un picnic! Si hacen un picnic, ¿puedo ir?–

Sólo verla daba miedo.

–Esteee… Erza–san, gracias por todo…–

Wendy salió corriendo a buscar refugio en casa de Lucy.

* * *

Romeo se encontraba particularmente nervioso, no había planeado lo que hizo por lo que la cita era también nueva para él, y no tenía idea de qué hacer. Por suerte en el gremio había una gran cantidad de magos jóvenes y guays de los que aprender. Le preguntaría al primero que pasara… se abrió la puerta y…

No, a Gray no. Todas las chicas decían que era un pervertido. Mejor al segundo.

El segundo en entrar le dio mucha más confianza, después de todo, era un mago fuerte, increíblemente poderoso, y hasta donde sabía, era de los pocos que habían convencido a una chica de entrar al gremio. Por no decir que como mago lo admiraba profundamente.

Sí, era Natsu.

– ¡Natsu!–saludó el joven mago de fuego.

– ¡Hola, Romeo! ¿Qué tal?–

–N–necesito un par de consejos, si puedes…–

–Claro, ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Quieres practicar a ver que magia de fuego es la más fuerte?– dicho esto encendió una tea en su mano, listo para la batalla.

– No realmente, emm… oye Natsu, ¿Qué es lo que se debe hacer en una cita?–

– ¿Una qué…? –Natsu parecía demasiado concentrado haciendo malabares con unas bolas a las que había prendido fuego.

–Ya sabes, cuando sales con una chica, y la invitas a comer o…

– ¿A comer? –Romeo había utilizado las palabras mágicas– ¿Será en un buen lugar?–

– B–bueno, supongo que si…– Romeo empezaba a arrepentirse de pedir consejo.

– En ese caso, ¡debes pedir el especial de la casa! Siempre te llevas una rica sorpresa. Y puedes ponerte de acuerdo y decir que es tu cumpleaños, así te dan pastel gratis, pero nunca lo intentes dos veces en el mismo local, creéme...–

–Pero, ¿y las chicas?–

– ¿Cuál chica? Ah, sí, deja propina o te irá mal…–

– G-gracias, Natsu –"Creo que eso de las citas no es el fuerte de Natsu" reconoció Romeo, derrotado.

– ¡Cuando quieras! –dijo Natsu satisfecho por los consejos que había dado a su joven amigo.

* * *

– ¡Kyaaaaaa! –

Wendy bajó hacia el río a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas. Estaba aterrada después de hablar con Erza y a última hora quedar en una cita con Romeo le parecía una locura suprema.

– ¿Qué voy a hacer? Nunca he salido con un chico, y fue todo tan repentino… ¿y si sale todo mal y el acaba odiándome?

– ¡Wendyyy! –Lucy iba caminando con la bolsa de las compras – ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí? –Lucy saludo a la chica pero esta se veía tan preocupada que de inmediato la rubia adivinó que algo le inquietaba–. ¿Estás bien?–

–Es que… ¡Romeo me invitó a salir! –Estalló Wendy al borde del colapso– No sé qué voy a hacer, ¿qué tal si las cosas salen mal? Creo que mejor es que huya del gremio antes que alguien se dé cuenta…

– ¡Wendy! –Lucy trató de tranquilizarla– Vamos, una cita es sólo eso: una cita. Estoy segura de que no puede salir tan mal–

– ¿En serio?–

–Segura– Lucy le entregó la bolsa de las compras y la llave de su casa–. Ve a mi casa y espérame ahí, haré un par de cosas y te alcanzo–

Wendy tomó la llave y salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Una vez la perdió de vista, Lucy sacó una de sus preciadas llaves estelares.

– ¡Ábrete Puerta del León, Loke!–

El chico de pelo naranja apareció de la nada.

– ¿Me llamabas?–

– Necesito tu ayuda para una cita.–

Loke sonrió coquetamente.

– Sabía que me lo pedirías tarde o temprano, Lucy…–

– ¡No es para mí! –respondió enérgica mientras Loke se deprimía por ser rechazado tan tajantemente– Sólo que necesito que vayas al gremio y…–

* * *

Romeo acababa de salir del gremio cuando un hombre de traje se interpuso en su camino

– Ven, pobre Romeo. La desgracia se ha enamorado de ti, y el dolor se ha desposado contigo…*

– ¿Qué rayos? –Romeo estuvo a punto de atacar, pero se detuvo al reconocer al del traje– ¿Loke?–

– ¿Qué tal? ¿Cuántos años, no? –Saludó el espíritu estelar, mientras se acomodaba la corbata– Has crecido mucho, Romeo. Pero aun necesitas de los mayores, según me ha dicho un pajarito…

– ¡Oye! –Romeo iba a reclamar, pero en un momento fue obligado a tomar asiento, mientras Loke sacaba un gran pizarrón que decía con letras grandes: "TÉCNICAS PARA LIGAR"

–Ya me darás las gracias luego, chico. Ahora, calla y aprende…–

* * *

–…y entonces me dijo: "ten una cita conmigo, por favor" y, y…–

Wendy no pudo seguir hablando. Todo esto le causaba mucha vergüenza.

–Ya, ya…–Lucy le había dado una taza de té y ahora la abrazaba consoladoramente– Este Romeo, ¿quién lo creería capaz?–

– ¡Ahh ya no sé! ¡Y aparte de todo él es un año más grande que yo! EL tiene trece y yo… yo… –Wendy empezó a echar cuentas– yo tenía doce y luego perdí siete años, entonces yo, yo… ¡tengo diecinueve! ¡Soy una anciana asaltacunas!–

– ¡Oye! –Lucy sintió el peso de la frase, si Wendy tenía diecinueve, entonces ella tenía… ¡veinticinco!

* * *

_¡Hola, gente bonita! ¡Gracias por leer el capítulo de este fic que empezó planeado como oneshot pero que se ha visto rebasado por la gran cantidad de ideas que salen solitas de esta historia._

**Diras que salen de esta hermosa cabecita mía amor…**

_¿De TU cabeza? A ver a ver, ¿quién se puso a escribir primero?_

**Yo te dije que escribir *pose de Gordolfo Gelatino o Nichiya que es casi lo mismo* ¡Soy Excelente!**

_¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues ya verás sr. Excelente ahora te va a tocar a ti escribir lo que sigue! _

**Ok lo hare… Cartas con ántrax, Mentadas (dulces de menta malpensados), bombas nucleares Norcoreanas o galletitas virtuales…**

_O ya de perdida un comentario, les agradeceremos mucho que nos lo dejen en los reviews, onegaiii (con carita de perrito triste) ¡Nos vemos!_

**Yana**

_PD: * Esta frase es copiada de Romeo y Julieta del gran William Shakespeare (jujuju)_


	2. Feria y Baile

**Dual Couple Fic Presenta…**

**Una historia de las mentes de Huachi_Sama y FullTime Dreamgirl…**

**Basada en la historia de Hiro Mashima-Sama… Fairy Tail**

_Asaltacunas_

_Capítulo 2.- La cita (parte 1… Feria y baile)_

Wendy vestía un lindo conjunto color agua, su pelo se habia sido trenzado en paralelo y dejando la mayoría suelto (cortesía de Cáncer), un fino maquillaje iluminaba su rostro que resplandecía como un minisol.

– ¡Que envidia me das Wendy-chan!– sonrio sinceramente la rubia y volteo a ver el reloj – Casi son las 8:00–

– De… debo ir… irme a Fairy Hills– respondió una nerviosa dragon slayer

– No tienes que preocuparte, Romeo vendrá aquí, le mandé una carta con Virgo– mintió la chica con una sonrisa interna.

– Estoy muy nerviosa– un sonrojo subió a su rostro y sintió como si su fuerza fuera drenada

– Wendy… solo recuerda ser tu misma– esa frase la habia sacado de los miles de libros que habia leído en donde la amiga hacia lo mismo que ella y la chica en cuestión tenía una cita de ensueño.

0—0—0—0—0

Romeo estaba vestido como Loke en sus mejores tiempos, chamarra verde, playera roja y unos lentes color ámbar. Mientras que su maestro veía el pequeño reloj en su muñeca.

– Un caballero que se digne de serlo es puntual– le sonrio– y ya es hora de recoger a tu cita Romeo–

– ¿Lo… Loke no puedo echarme para atrás?–

– ¡Jamás!–respondió con un tono de enojo– eso te mandaría hasta el piso de la escala social… te haría un cobarde y nosotros los magos de Fairy Tail no somos asi–

El peliazul trago al ver el aura de fuego de su, ahora, maestro y no sintió miedo: lo que le sigue; caminó determinado a la casa de Lucy donde el espíritu le dijo que estaría la dragon slayer. Un brillo atrás de él lo hizo voltear y se dio cuenta de que su maestro se habia ido. Ahora no podía titubear, se mantuvo estático por un momento y recordó la regla número uno del ligue… No tener miedo.

Avanzó con paso firme hacia el departamento de la maga estelar; cuando estuvo ahí expiro fuertemente ante su nuevo reto. Tocó la puerta, una mujer gorda abrió la puerta haciendo que el miedo volviera.

– ¿Qué quieres?–

– ¡Bu… bu… buenas noch…es!– se inclinó– bus… co a Wen… Wendy Marvell–

– ¿Wendy que?–

– Es para ella, señora– dijo Lucy bajando las escaleras con la chica.

En ese momento Romeo sintió que el oxígeno habia abandonado sus pulmones por lo hermosa que se veía la niña.

– ¡Romeo-kun llévala a Fairy Hills antes de las 11!– dijo la maga rubia.

– S… si Lucy-nee–

El chico extendió su brazo caballerosamente, lo que hizo que Wendy se sonrojara y su corazón comenzara a bombear sangre más rápido por su cuerpo, un nudo se habia formado en los estómagos de ambos que se hizo más intenso en cuanto la peliazul tomó el brazo de su acompañante. Lentamente caminaron hacia la feria de esa noche en el parque sur mientras eran observados por las dos mujeres.

– ¡Que tierno es el amor entre los jóvenes!– exclamó la casera– ¿y tú cuándo tendrás una cita?– añadió viendo a Lucy.

– ¡Silencio!–

Subió rápidamente a su habitación para tomar un suéter y volvió rápidamente a la calle siguiendo a los chicos.

– Hay que darles un empujoncito– una luz volvió a su lado.

– Si, y será como si tuvieras una cita conmigo– dijo Loke.

– ¡De eso nada!–

0—0—0—0—0

Las personas de Magnolia se entusiasmaban cada vez que las ferias venían a sus límites y no era la excepción para los enamorados estar ahí, jugando y divirtiéndose. Solo habia un par que salía del contexto porque sus sonrojos eran evidentes a más de un kilómetro, Wendy aún estaba sujeta del brazo del chico y él se sentía demasiado tímido para hacer algo.

– _Respira_– se decía mentalmente– _trata de usar los consejos de Loke-san… las chicas son las que necesitan ser guiadas pero es bueno preguntarles lo que quieren–_ suspiro– ¿Wendy que quieres hacer?– habló temblorosamente

Ella salió de sus pensamientos y se volvió a su alrededor, los juegos se veían muy lindos y quería ir a cada uno de ellos.

– Solo podemos caminar por ahora…– dijo totalmente roja

Le encantaba la compañía de Romeo y en ese momento sintió que su edad solo era cronológica porque biológica y sentimentalmente era una niña de doce años; dos pares de ojos los veían muy de cerca.

– Al parecer esto progresará, ya casi no tartamudean– expresó Loke divertido mientras Lucy veía tras un puesto comiendo un algodón

– Sigo diciendo: la envidio…–

– Ya te comenté que podrías tener una cita conmigo– otra vez lo vio con ojos entrecerrados diciendo "NO"

Los chicos caminaron y entonces la noria apareció ante sus ojos; entonces por fin Romeo se armó de valor y jaló a Wendy.

– Vamos a la noria primero– sonrio un poco más calmado

– No… Noria– vio la rueda y comenzó a pensar en miles de cosas entre ellas lo que le habia dicho la rubia…

"_Si te lleva a la feria el lugar más romántico seria la noria; los dos solos en una cabina donde podrían darse un beso"_

Su cara perdió tono y cayó desmayada con una sonrisa en su rostro… al momento Romeo se acercó a ella para auxiliarla.

– Vaya, ha sido demasiado para ella… no resistió la primera cita…–

– Aun no acaba, Loke…– se dirigió a la fuente– ¡Ábrete, puerta de la portadora de agua… Aquarius!– la espíritu celestial apareció viendo con enojo a Lucy– Antes de que digas algo solo necesito que lances agua a Wendy para que despierte… está en una cita y no quiero que se la pierda–

– Por eso no tienes novio–

– Ese no es el asunto–gritó y la espíritu hizo lo que le dijeron (por primera vez) arrastrándola junto con Loke lejos de ahí y solo un chorrito cayó en la cara de dragon slayer

– ¿De dónde vino eso?–

– ¿Qué sucedió?–

– Te desmayaste mientras íbamos a la noria–

– _Debo dejar la timidez–_se dijo– _es la hora de ir a la noria y que pase lo que tenga que pasar–_

Se dirigieron ahí pero algo los interrumpió en el camino; una banda tocaba una música pegajosa donde varios bailaban (aquí pueden oír RPG). Una idea llego a su mente del chico.

– Tengo una mejor idea–

Tomó delicadamente la mano de Wendy y se inclinó haciendo el ademan de un bailarín que invita a una chica, ella sin palabras acepto. El baile inicio muy movido para los chicos mientras Loke y Lucy se acercaban tras los arbustos.

Natsu en su afán de des aburrirse y no encontrar a Lucy en su departamento habia salido a la feria, pero su sorpresa más grande fue verla agachada; iba a correr pero se detuvo al instante al ver a Loke a su lado. Juntos, tras los arbustos, eso no le gustaba nadita… se iba a acercar cuando oyó una voz chillona y se escondió el también, misión en este momento seguir a Lucy y Loke.

Happy y Charle se acercaban a la maga y su espíritu; en ese momento él pensó en una idea.

– Oigan chicos queremos pedirles un favor; Wendy y Romeo están en una cita y necesitan un empujoncito, ¿nos ayudan?–pregunto la rubia.

– ¿Por qué debería hacer algo como eso si Wendy fue la que no me avisó?–

– Se Gusssstan–

– ¡Silencio Happy!– dijo Charle.

– Por mí, cuenta conmigo Lucy–

– Ok, además no creo que sea tan malo–

La banda termino su canción y se acercó el anunciante

– Aquí tenemos a una chica que quiere dedicar una canción para una pareja en especial que está en la pista de baile–

Una chica de cabello rubio con un arpa subió al escenario (Lyra) y comenzó a tocar una balada romántica que hizo que las parejas se acercaran más, Era como el baile social que habia tenido tiempo de visitar Wendy pero ahora veía a las personas más juntas.

– ¿Debemos hacer eso?– exclamo Romeo– Bueno creo que es hora de seguir a la…– fue interrumpido por la mano delicada de la chica de pelo azul

– Tu mano en mi cintura y tu guía– dijo sonrojada

Romeo no podía creer que la tímida dragon slayer le dijera algo como eso, hizo caso a lo que le dijo la chica y la tomo para empezar un suave baile.

– Pídele sus alas al amor, y con ellas te levantarás de la tierra*– susurró el espíritu del león. Lo cual era una señal para que los exceed quienes los tomaron de la cintura y comenzaron a elevarlos.

Los chicos los vieron pero siguieron en su baile como si no pasara nada… en verdad el romanticismo estaba subiendo de tono y los chicos ya no parecían cohibidos para nada, lo estaban disfrutando.

Un parpadeo de la gata blanca trajo a su mente una visión del futuro… veía dos rostros acercarse y fundirse en un tierno beso… No habia duda de que eran Romeo y Wendy. En ese momento sus instintos de proteger a la chica iniciaron.

La melodía terminó y los gatos bajaron a los chicos.

– ¡Gracias Happy, Charle!– dijo Romeo

– No tienes nada que agradecer solo hicimos…–

– ¡Silencio gato!– interrumpió Charle enojada saliendo de ahí…– _tengo que impedir eso–_

Loke y Lucy se abrazaron por el avance que iban teniendo los chicos y ahora un gruñido apareció en el ambiente.

– He gastado mucha magia–

– Te invito a comer–

– ¿Oye Wendy quieres cenar algo?– dijo Romeo como si estuviera leyendo la mente de Leo.

– Si–un gruñido leve en su estómago hizo que se sonrojara– es que no comí nada desde la tarde–

Los niños se fueron al restaurante siendo seguidos por maga y espíritu y tras ellos el dragón de fuego.

_Notas de los autores:_

**Como a mí me tocaba el siguiente capítulo me di cuenta de que las situaciones no quedaban en uno solo; asi que decidí cortarlo en tres partes…**

_¡Nada que! Esa fue mi idea :P_

**Ok, lo admito fue tu idea… el siguiente les sacara lagrimitas de lo divertido que será.**

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Nos leemos pronto!_

**Mataneeee… y a los review muchas gracias; somos dos los que hacemos este fic Yo Huachi_Sama…**

_Y Fulltime Dreamgirl, invitándolos a comentar y checar nuestros otros fics. ¡Besitooos!_

*** Frase de Mercutio de Romeo y Julieta**


	3. Comida y enredos

**La cita estaba yendo de perlas para los chicos pero ahora llegaría la prueba de que el amor a primera vista solo es algo inventado por las niñas cursis… la verdad no yo también creo en él.**

**Esta historia no me pertenece solo a mí, es también de FullTime Dreamgirl.**

**Aunque los personajes no son nuestros son de Hiro Mashima-SAMA**

Asaltacunas

Capítulo 2.- La Cita (parte 2 Cena y enredos)

Todo el restaurante tenía la vista en la pequeña pareja que estaba comiendo en la terraza, Romeo tomaba los cubiertos tan delicadamente como se lo habia enseñado su madre y en su rostro habia un esbozo de sonrojo mientras que en el lado contrario la dulce niña de 19 años… tomaba otro trozo de carne con las manos y lo acercaba a su bocaza sin ninguna decencia… al parecer los modales de comer de Natsu y Gajeel por fin se le habían pegado; sin Charle para corregirla se habia despotricado

En otra mesa cerca de la puerta con un ángulo perfecto de la vista hacia la parejita comían Loke y Lucy; solo que la rubia comía apresuradamente como una aspiradora estuviera alojada en su estómago.

– Las chicas de hoy en día han perdido el refinamiento– dijo Loke tomando de su copa de vino

– Tengo hambre, ¿sí?– contesto la rubia ante el comentario– y además odio los modales– recordó aquellas duras lecciones de sociedad

Ella perdonó a su padre pero no a sus métodos de enseñanza y el pasado era como una herida que una vez cerrada deja una cicatriz enorme. En el otro lado del local estaba Natsu tapándose con el menú oyendo cada cosa que decía la pareja de Lucy y Loke.

– ¿Ya va a ordenar el señor?– dijo uno de los camareros

– En un minuto– respondió crujiendo los dientes

En la terraza la pequeña peliazul ya habia terminado sus alimentos, el chico la observo y notó el semblante de satisfacción en la cara de la niña, sin embargo, se percató de algo, tomó la servilleta y se acercó a ella limpiándole un poco de la salsa de la carne que habia comido ella.

– Tienes una manchita, Wendy– limpio el rostro y sin querer habían quedado en una posicion en la que sus rostros estaban a solo centímetros de distancia.

Se acercaron un poco más y entonces… un rayo blanco atravesó el aire haciendo que Romeo resbalara, la pimienta en la mesa tambaleó cayendo frente a la dragon slayer, quien con su olfato más desarrollado lo detectó comenzando a aspirar el aire a su alrededor detonando en un supe estornudo que elevo la mesa y a Romeo quien se estrelló contra una pared, la mesa cayó sobre un camarero quien soltó la bandeja que llevaba quitando el seguro del carrito de los postres, patinó por el local hasta que se estrelló contra la ventana haciendo que un pastel cayera sobre el pobre de Romeo.

– Romeo-kun ¿estás bien?–

– Se podría decir que si– dijo quitándose el pastel y la chamarra que llevaba dejándole ver a la chica una playera de tirantes

El gerente se acercó carraspeando, pero un vistazo más detenido de aquel chico que ahora se disculpaba le hizo ver la marca del gremio local.

– ¿Por qué no adivine que eran de Fairy Tail?– suspiro y les dio una sonrisa– no tienen de que preocuparse le mandare la cuenta a Makarov-san– dio media vuelta y entró.

En la mesa de la maga celestial se veía el semblante de "qué demonios habia pasado"

– ¿Cómo es que Romeo pudo fallar en algo tan sencillo como la táctica C?–

– ¿Táctica C?–

Y entonces vio la oportunidad para ocuparla el también al ver restos de comida en la cara de la maga, se acercó con la servilleta, a lo que ella se sonrojó y antes de que la tocara, un plato se estrelló en la cabeza de Leo. Natsu estaba furioso porque Loke habia querido tocar a su amiga… entonces sintió esa lava fluyendo desde sus entrañas como nunca; había sentido lo mismo antes cada vez que un enemigo la tocaba para hacerle daño, pero ahora solo era un simple roce de un "amigo" en común.

– ¡Señor su cuenta!– dijo el camarero entregándole la cuenta que habia pedido Natsu al solo haber pedido un café.

– ¿QUÉ? ¿5000 Jewels por un café?–

– En si solo son 30 Jewels por el café y el resto por el plato de edición limitada que le rompió en la cabeza a ese tipo de allá… ¿tiene con qué pagar verdad?–Natsu busco en sus bolsillo y solo encontró una tarjetita que decía "Natsu: invitare a Charle a la feria, te tomé tu dinero ATTE Happy"

– Creo que no–sonrió

– Veo que es un mago, ¿qué tipo de magia tiene?–

– Fuego…– respondió un poco cohibido

– Bueno después de que termine la cocina necesita que el horno sea calentado... por cierto– saco un mini pastel y se lo dio– Feliz cumpleaños señor– y se retiró.

Mientras tanto los dos chicos se iban y los dos consejeros, en realidad una arrastrando al segundo, los siguieron para ver la siguiente parada de la pequeña pareja…

– No sé cuántas misiones tendré que hacer para pagarle al maestro Makarov–

– Deja de preocuparte te ayudaré, al fin y al cabo parte fue mi culpa– exclamó la chica un poco sonrojada – ¿Ahora que se te ocurre?–

– Al final del festival hay un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales…– Romeo puso sus dedos uno frente al otro– ¿querrías verlo conmigo en un globo?–

– ¿Globo?– no entendía aquel latido inesperado que la ataco y tampoco por que las palabras que tenía que decir se atoraban en su garganta– H…hai– soltó por fin y el chico la tomo de la mano corriendo a la plaza.

Ese sentimiento tan cálido que habia en sus manos le daban mucha felicidad a la chica; tal vez Romeo tenía otro tipo de magia… una que hacía que su corazón se calentara… tal vez era…

**Notas del autor:**

**Hi minna… ¿cómo vieron este capítulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Tú que dices FTD?**

_¿…FTqué? (tras un momento de reflexión) Ah, ¡si! FullTime Dreamgirl (Esto de las siglas no se me da bien ¬¬) Bueno, a mí me gustó. ¿Cuál crees que será la siguiente sorpresa en esa cita tan especial, HS?_

**Pues el siguiente por que se romperán todas las barreras…**

_Bueno, damas y caballeros, esta ha sido la continuación de "Asaltacunas", ¿qué pasará con Lucy y Loke? ¿Qué fue ese rayo blanco? ¿Logrará Natsu pagar el costo del plato antes de que acabe el fic? vea nuestro siguiente capítulo en el futuro…_

**Matasutaaaaa dejen su review en la cajita de abajo nosotros se lo agradeceremos**


	4. Globo

Fairy Tail

Fanfiction

_En un mundo muy muy lejano_

_La magia tenía muchos adeptos llamados magos_

_Habia miles de ellos y se asociaban en gremios_

_Habia un gremio en particular con magos muy particulares_

_La pérdida de siete años a algunos les dio un gran vacío_

_A otros más sabiduría_

_Y a Otros el amor…_

**ASALTACUNAS**

**Capítulo 3.- La Cita (parte 3… El Globo) **

De nuevo habia un silencio entre los dos chicos, a pesar de que usaban su magia combinada para poder elevar el globo que habían rentado. Mientras Wendy proporcionaba el aire Romeo lo calentaba con una de sus flamas de colores; el olor de la flama era dulce como la miel y eso le habia dado un poco de vergüenza.

Mientras tanto en el suelo los chaperones veían emocionados el progreso de aquella cita; Leo llevaba una venda en su cabeza por el plato que le habían lanzado previamente.

– Ya casi son las 10:00 los fuegos artificiales no tardaran en comenzar– dijo el espíritu

– Pero aun no puedo comprender que fue lo que paso en el restaurant–

– Solo fueron una serie de sucesos desafortunados, no es como si alguien lo hubiera provocado–

– Yo creo algo diferente–

Y era verdad, en un árbol Charle veía que los chicos no se acercaran más de lo debido como en el restaurante, si no hubiera sido por su Max Speed ellos ya habrían dado ese gran paso, después se enamorarían y se casarían dejándola a ella sola.

– No permitiré que se besen; no lo harán y de eso me encargare personalmente– reflexionó ella sola como psicópata

Lucy se levantó y dio la media vuelta para dejar la feria.

– ¿Qué sucede?–

– ¡Voy a casa! Ellos ya no nos necesitan; deberías irte tú también al reino de los espíritus– dijo un poco deprimida

– No lo haré, tu… – la tomó de los brazos para verla de frente– necesitas un novio y ese puedo…– un golpe de fuego se incrustó en su rostro alejándolo de la chica

– ¡Basta! ¡Ya no puedo! ¡Deja a Lucy!–estaba furioso

– No puedo…– dijo Loke–soy uno de sus espíritus pero ahora veo todo claro–

– ¿Qué?– preguntó el dragón aun furioso

– Sientes que tus entrañas se llenan de fuego en este momento y cada vez que alguien toca a Lucy ¿no es asi?– sorprendido apagó su puño; ¿cómo sabía lo que pasaba?– por tu cara veo que es verdad; ¿quieres saber qué es?–

– ¡Deja de dar rodeos!–

– Estás enamorado de ella–sin otra palabra desapareció

– Yo no estoy enamorado de Lucy– gritó con un sonrojo; en ese momento la rubia corrió– ¡LUCY!–

El grito llamo la atención de los chicos que vieron alejarse a sus mayores; en ese momento un pequeño viento movió la canastilla dejando a la chica en los brazos de Romeo. Nuevamente el rayo blanco iba hacia ellos pero uno de color azul lo desvió.

– Pero ¿Qué crees que haces gato?–

– Impidiendo que hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir–

– Nunca me arrepentiría de separar a esa pareja–

– ¡Lo harás!; ¿Qué pasara si ella deja de enamorarse por este fracaso?–

– Nada; se quedara conmigo y yo…–

– Tu no tendrás también un amor solo por preocuparte por Wendy; yo estoy dejando a Natsu… sé que será feliz con Lucy cuando los dos se den cuenta de que están enamorados–

– Pero Happy… Wendy solo es una niña–

– Nosotros también Charle– meneó la cabeza– creo que no lo entenderías– la llevo a la azotea de una de las casas; le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla– ella no será una niña para siempre Charle y debes tener en cuenta que no te quedaras sola… estaré en el rio; por si quieres ver los fuegos artificiales–

En la canastilla habia un sonrojo en la cara de los chicos, el globo iba bajando poco a poco; la luz de la luna ilumino los ojos de Romeo y el rostro de la chica.

– ¡Eres muy hermosa Wendy!– exclamó el chico sin tapujos

– ¿En serio?–

– ¿Eh? ¿Lo dije en voz alta?– el sonrojo subió exponencialmente

– Yo creo que eres muy guapo también–

– Wendy…–

– ¡Mira!–

Las luces en el cielo comenzaron entonces Romeo se armó de valor habia llegado el momento para la táctica final. Se acercó poco a poco a su rostro y ella solo cerro sus ojos; solo fue un pequeño roce pero pareció una eternidad para los chicos.

El globo terminó de bajar; Romeo saltó de la canastilla y ayudó a salir a la chica. Mientras tanto en uno de los callejones Natsu habia alcanzado a la rubia y ahora estaban cerca del rio y veían los fuegos artificiales.

– ¿Por qué corriste?–

– ¿No debería?–

– Solo porque dije que no te amaba–

– ¡Deja de repetirlo! Me duele–

– ¿Quieres que vayamos con Polyuska?–preguntó inocentemente

– ¡Idiota!–

– Ahora que hice–

– Yo… SI TE AMO– Natsu comenzó a reir mientras que Lucy se enfurecía aún más– ¿Qué es tan gracioso?–

– Que he ganado una apuesta–

– ¿Eh?–

– Le aposte a Hielito que tú me dirías que me amabas… pero pienso decir que perdí– la tomó en sus brazos y la puso contra su pecho– no te amo Lucy… eres mi vida… si algo te pasara yo mataría al que te hizo daño–

– Natsu–

– Lucy–

Desde el tejado de un edificio Happy veía a los chicos y sonreía

– Parece que hoy dormiré en el gremio–

– Yo dormiré contigo para que no te sientas solo–dijo una voz tras del gato

– Tú debes ir con Wendy–

– Puede sobrevivir una noche sin mí–

0—0—0—0—0

Wendy llego a Fairy Hills de la mano de Romeo; mientras que Erza los veía desde la entrada.

– Es tarde para que estés fuera jovencita–

– Fue mi culpa Erza– contestó el chico mientras la pelirroja solo sonrió

– ¡Despídete de tu novio Wendy y ve directamente a tu cuarto!–

– Si–

– ¿Entonces somos novios?–

– ¿Tu qué crees?– la respuesta fue un beso cálido en la mejilla– si no te importa tener a una asaltacunas como novia–

– ¡Me gustan las chicas mayores!–

_Notas de los autores:_

**Bueno esta vez solo será uno porque FTD ha tenido algunos contratiempos en cuanto a sus horarios y ahora no está aquí para hacerme segunda. Me quedo muy meloso el ultimo capitulo… pero sé que les gustara.**

**Con esto concluye este fic; se aceptan sugerencias para saber que quieren leer, déjenlas en la cajita de abajo así como su opinión acerca de este.**

**Sayonara MINNA**


End file.
